Learned from the Best
by tiarakc
Summary: Joey wants more while Seto is content. Sometimes what'll make you happy, is learned from the best. Warnings: Male/Male; OOC; AU


So yeah...

It's been a minute and I'm not going to give any excuses.

I've written this almost a year ago and it's about time this has been posted. I've also been working on some other stuff since I've been kinda down : ( Fanfiction seems to turn that mood around. So, here we go!

Warnings: For those who have read other stories I have written you know that I don't indent. Just a preference.

Hot, hot, man sex and a little OOCness. But what can I say, I'm a rebel.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

It didn't take a genius to figure out that there was something wrong with Joey.

He was known for having zero tolerance for Seto's brash and unnecessary verbal abuse; And before they left the house in order to get ready for the annual charity banquet, Seto wanted to make sure that Joey knew when they went, they were business partners and business partners only.

This would have been fine had the two of them not had an exclusive relationship for the past five years. And not some partnership; An all out, frequented love fest that involve copious amounts of back breaking sex and satiated cuddling afterwards. But Joey didn't appreciate being treated like the cute, blonde assistant to Seto, which is what he was, but he didn't like being reminded all the time. He tried to forget that part of their relationship and hoped that Seto would one day be proud of him.

Seto was traditional. He didn't feel the need to flash what Joey and him already knew. They loved each other and as long as they knew it, there was no need to let the world know. The only thing that was important was that they shared it with their closest friends. He figured the only reason Joey wanted to be so open was because it would show the world that Seto Kaiba was not an eligible bachelor up for grabs, but was taken and in a monogamous, committed relationship.

"I don't think you realize what coming out as a gay male in my business could do to me. Who wants a gay guy as CEO of a predominantly children's gaming manufacturing and programming company? As soon as the parents find out I like sticking my eight inch long cock inside of my boyfriend, my net worth will plummet."

Joey narrowed his eyes at Seto as he straightened his boyfriend's bow tie. "Plummet how much? Eight inches?" He finished the bow tie up nice and tight, nearly making the other choke.

"I am sorry Joey that we can't walk hand in hand out for walks in the park," Seto explained loosening the tie. "Why can't you just be happy with what we have?"

"Because I know I go into that room with you tonight, I'll mean nothing to you or anyone else. I'm the good dog that must obey his master's orders and look like a freaking idiot standing there by myself."

"When do I ever leave you alone while we're out Joey?"

Joey gave him a look. "Oh please, when don't you leave me we're out Seto? When you're standing there talking to your associates and sponsors and other ass-kissers who walk around with their higher-than-thou attitude and patronizing bull shit."

"You're delusional Joey and I'm done being at your pity party. Get your jacket and let's go."

* * *

The limo ride was silent with both individuals staring out of the tempered and tinted windows. Playing softly in the background was Bach's Concerto No. 1, that was annoying Joey more than anything. He hated classical and the sounds of the violin to his ears was like nails to a chalkboard, or Seto's condescending arguing.

"Why are you torturing me?" Joey sighed as he drummed his nails on the door rest.

"Why are you acting like a princess? You know how I like to calm myself before going to big events like this. Helps me gets my thoughts together. Eases my nerves."

"Of course...the king needs his music."

"Joey, you're being childish."

_Silence_.

Seto turned his head to Joey who was still staring out of the window, his head resting on his chin. He loved the view of his boyfriend's profile. His bronze skin that seemed to define his jawline, his full lips, the curve on his nose, the way his hair was smoothed back away from his face to show everything that made Seto smile. He hated when the other was upset with him and he hated for it to be under false reasoning.

"Joey, do you really feel like I treat you like you're beneath me or are you having some self-esteem issues because I really try not to treat you like a subordinate."

When Joey didn't look at him, his jaw tightened. He hated talking to someone and they pretended that he didn't exist.

"Joey, can you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?"

"No." Joey said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I know when I look at you, I'll forget why I was mad in the first place and I'm not losing this battle Seto."

"The one thing I am not doing Joey is what will make you truly happy and I don't know what else to say. I love you. I've loved you for a very long time and I've tried my hardest to keep you happy. Coming...out..." Seto said forcefully as if it took everything in his body to muster the words. "Is going to take awhile. I can't just lose what I've worked so hard to build."

"You can be such an old man sometimes."

"And you can be insulting."

Silence.

"Do I honestly make you happy Seto?"

"Baby, please look at me because you're breaking my heart. I don't understand what brought all of this on? I thought we were okay?"

"We are..." Joey turned his head to Seto, locking eyes with the other. "I guess I'm just feeling a little...emotional. We've just been together for so long that I'm ready for bigger steps."

Seto blanched. "Like...that 'M' word?"

"What are you going to do if it is?" Joey's eyes widened. "Jump out of the limo while it's still moving?"

"No...I just didn't think you were ready for that kind of thing." Seto ran his hand down the front of his shirt. "Must you be so serious tonight? So much for a light evening."

"I should have stayed home."

"You could have stayed home, but what fun that would have been? I rather have you by my side."

The limo came to a halt.

"I promise, I won't leave your side if you don't leave mine." Seto said pinching Joey on the thigh playfully making him laugh.

"Don't do that when I'm mad at you."

Seto looked out of the window to the flashing of the cameras that stood behind the gates that surrounded a red carpet that lead to the golden doors of the banquet hall. He didn't want to be here. He would have much rather been pigging out on pizza and pop with a side of extra greasy fries with the man beside him in his arms. Now he had to smile and be cordial in order to land a few sponsors.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Seto asked Joey as they stood slightly off to the side from the massive crowd. The ballroom was exquisite from a buffet set up that was catered with various hors d'oeuvres, seafood, and biscuits; Treats and other desserts. Several huge chandeliers hung across the ceiling that was painted with famous portraits from around the world.

"It's okay. I'm just bored I guess. It's kinda stuffy in here."

"A condition you should be used to." Joey glared at Seto. "Just saying." Seto smirked as he took a sip of his champagne.

Joey stared out into the crowd. "Well at least someone is enjoying themselves."

Seto followed Joey's gaze and looked towards the dancefloor. An older executive from another corporation was sandwiched between two long legged females and swaying and rocking as if he had stopped the waiter for one too many glasses of champagne. Seto snorted before taking a large swig from his glass. Some people just didn't know how to act.

Seto stared at Joey's profile and he realized just how in love with the other he was. As much as he wanted to publicly announce to the world that he was with someone he deeply cared for, and that no matter guy or girl, it was just something he didn't have the nerve to do. He _wanted_ to marry him. Not only was Joey so open and accepting, but he was caring and talented. He had changed Seto. Never would he find himself as someone who would enjoy watching a good gruesome horror movie with a large cheesy pizza. Joey deserved an award for putting up with him this much.

But Joey wasn't a complete angel.

Seto found himself biting his tongue or more than one occasion when Joey decided he was in a mood and all fairness went out of the window. Putting two stubborn people against each other was like trying to put two negative ends of the magnet against one another. They were never going to see eye to eye or some things.

But one thing they could agree was that they loved each other.

"Joey, come with me for a minute?"

Joey shook out his thoughts and looked to Seto raising an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Do you have to question everything?"

"For goodness sake, Seto! You're so defensive! You know, if we didn't ask questions, we wouldn't have half the answers of today."

Seto chuckled. "Alright Einstein, when you've finished why don't you grab me one of those strawberry tarts while you're figuring out more questions."

Joey narrowed his eyes, but grabbed his glass and a tart and handed it to Seto who shoved the entire thing in his mouth.

"By gods," Joey's nose twitched in disgust. "You're so unorthodox."

"I learned from the best." Seto said through a mouthful of food.

"I know. And it's awfully scary. You've been around me too long." Joey smirked.

As the champagne tray whizzed by both Joey and Seto snatched up one apiece at the same time.

"Great minds think a like."

"Mm hmm." Seto murmured around the lip of his glass, both of them downing their drinks before placing their glasses on the table. Seto then pointed across the floor to the elaborate staircase that led up.

He began to walk across the floor pass many people who had wanted to talk to him, but he only raised his hand and smiled mockingly in an apology.

"Seto, what are you up to and where are we going?"

"I don't know. Make some hypothesis."

Joey glared at Seto's back as they began rounding up the staircase. "If you try anything stupid that is going to piss me off, then I'm going to kill you sir."

"I love it when you respect my authority. Turns me on."

"I'm going to kill you!"

That growl told Seto to make a run for it and their rapid footsteps carried up the stairs and down the hall. Seto had no clue where he was going as he made a break for it with Joey chasing him from behind. You would have thought they were a couple of five year olds who couldn't resist the ample amount of space this place contained.

Seto came to another staircase nearly bumping into a male and female who had decided to get away for a private make out session away from prying eyes.

As he laughed at the near body-on collision Joey had caught up to him and latched himself onto his arm before turning to the reddening couple in front of them.

"Sorry about that." Joey said giving them a knowing smile before he was pulled away by Seto up another set of stairs. He guided them into a random room to the left and pushed Joey inside before following and locking the door behind him.

The room was dark save for the large window wall that overlooked the city that shined bright with twinkling lights.

"This view is about as incredible as yours from the office." Joey said staring out of the large window.

Seto turned on the light with a slight snort. "What do you mean 'about'?" He looked around the room which turned out to be a small office area. It was furnished with some dark oak furniture, but several pieces of tarp lay over various other things. There seemed to be a wall that was being constructed from the exposed drywall and lack of wallpaper. "I pride myself in having the best.

"Behave babe. I don't think this room is big enough for me, you, and that ego. You can be so full of yourself."

Seto went hunting through various cabinets and drawers that he would find "I rather you be full of me."

"Well I didn't know you were narcissistic and funny." Joey turned from the window and looked at him. "Seto, what are you doing?"

Seto pulled out a bottle of wine from a random cabinet and held it up. He had found two glasses and a cork screw. Apparently whoever had this laying around had the intention of celebrating when the office was completed.

"And a thief."

Seto walked over and handed the bottle to Joey who took it and watched as Seto reached into his jacket and pulled out his wallet and proceeded to pull out several bills and threw them on the desk.

"I think that will suffice." He took the bottle back from Joey.

"Is this your way of wooing me?"

"Yes. And getting into your pants." He chuckled as Joey smacked him in the arm before taking the offered drink from Seto. "I mean what I said when I pride myself on having the best." Seto said and turned to Joey holding his own glass in hand. His eyes caught Joey off guard. The raw emotion of how much his Seto cared for him was rare. Joey knew Seto was talking about him and in the other's narcissistic way, it was...

"Cute."

Seto swallowed glancing down at the ground appearing more than uncomfortable.

"You've changed me Joey." He looked back up. "Everyday, I look at you and no longer wish I was the way I was three years ago."

"Well I guess my work here is done."

Joey had began to walk past Seto, but the other stopped him. He wrapped his arm around Joey's waist and squeezed looking at him.

Joey didn't need him to say anything once again.

"I'm not going anywhere. At least...not for a while." Both shared a small laugh before taking a sip from their glasses.

"We didn't make a toast." Seto said.

"Is there a toaster in there as well?"

Seto looked above closing his eyes. "Have pity on his corny humor."

Joey grabbed at the back of Seto's neck and pulled him down slightly.

"Let's just cut to the chase." His whispered against the other's lips before taking invitation of the his lips. The sweet taste of the wine on his lover's lips made Joey hungry for more. He tossed his glass to the floor, shattering it. Seto pulled away.

"Well if I'm a thief you're a vandal."

"I learned from the best."

Joey pulled Seto back down and took his bottom lip between his lips. The act made Seto growl and he covered Joey's mouth completely and took possession almost immediately with his tongue. He teased and tasted the other as Joey had done only a few moments earlier and their tastes mingled.

Joey began to push his jacket from his shoulders and he allowed it to slip down his arms and to the floor. Joey hands pressed against the crisp white shirt and over the plane of Seto's chest pushing him back against the edge of the desk.

"You think they'll wonder where we are?" Joey asked as he began to place several kisses down the Seto's neck.

"Let them wonder." Seto's fingers shoved Joey's jacket down his shoulders and Joey pulled it off without breaking the trail of kisses leading its way over the material of Seto's shirt.

Seto watched Joey make his way down until he settled onto his knees. His fingers began seep into Joey's slick blonde hair until they were root deep and he gripped in anticipation.

"Excited?" Joey asked as he worked on Seto's pants.

"Indeed."

When he felt the heat of Joey's mouth around his arousal, his knees buckled and he stifled his moan, gripping the edge of the desk tightly. He looked down at Joey. His lover's lips were suctioning around his cock and when he pulled back, Seto could see the trail of saliva that he left. Joey gripped Seto's thighs as he released the tip of the length running his bottom lip over it.

"You taste amazing." Joey gave it another lick and Seto hissed.

"You do that so well." Seto groaned as Joey circled his tongue around until it was entirely in his mouth and at the back of his throat. "Fuck, Joey."

"You're pushy." Joey said releasing him. "Have some patience and you will."

Seto grabbed Joey up by the arm and leaned down capturing the soft lips between his own. He began to undo the little white buttons on Joey's shirt before he pushed it down his shoulders and snatched it away, throwing it to the floor. He buried his lips into the neck of the blond sucking and nibbling until a deep red mark appeared on the other's skin.

"You're leaving questions that both of us will have to answer."

"Should I put my cock back in your mouth so you'll stay quiet?"

"Or put it somewhere else and you may get what you ask for."

"I don't want you quiet if I do that."

As he kissed Joey, he undid Joey's belt and pulled it from his waist as he unbuttoned them and shoved his hand down into the black slacks. Joey broke the kiss, moaning as his body pressed back into the desk until he was half sitting on it.

"Don't tease me. Just...do it."

Seto tipped him back on the desk and pulled Joey's pants down, along with the rest of his clothing from the waist down. Joey lay back on the desk and spread his legs. Seto paused, admiring the specimen before him and feeling himself grow impossibly hard. "You're so beautiful." Seto breathed out looking over the other's body from head to toe. His hands moved from Joey's knees and made their way up further over the toned thighs, the shape of his hips, and up the flat stomach until he came his shoulders.

"How are we going to do this?" Joey panted.

Seto smirked at him as he dropped to his knees pulling Joey near the edge of the desk.

Joey bit his lip to keep his cries as silent as possible. His lover knew how to treat his body the best and even when he was mad at the other, he still found it hard to resist the other and not give him what he wanted.

"Oh fuck, that feels incredible."

He could feel a single digit sliding deep inside of him and he tried to relax his body. Seto began to kiss up his leg and over his knee.

"I can't wait to get you out of here and take you home." He whispered against Joey's skin. "I don't think I'll be able to wait until then to have you again." His finger slid in and out of the tight entrance before him before adding another one, stretching him.

"Is round two in the limo?"

"Round two can be wherever you want it to be, baby. "

Joey moaned at Seto's husky tone, which sent shivers down his spine. His lover was so loving, yet domineering and it turned him on to no heights . Not to mention, he was an expert at finding that sweet and glorious spot in Joey that sent his mind reeling with pleasure so heavy he couldn't think straight.

"That's right." Seto said from down below. He pressed a soft kiss to Joey's inner thigh, purposely avoiding the blond's election which stood solid and hard, the tip leaking. "I could make you come just like this, couldn't I? You're a bad boy Joey for sneaking up here with the devil himself."

"You're a fucking tempter. I find myself captured by your spell. "

Seto stood up his cock steel from listening to Joey moans and cries. He grabbed it into his hand, stroking it a few times as he looked down at Joey's flushed face. He grabbed the other by the chin and tilted his own head down, licking his tongue over Joey's lips. He pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, the last remnants of the taste of wine still on his lips. He aligned himself to Joey's now moist entrance and slid forward.

Joey found himself wrapping his arms around Seto, deepening the kiss. He didn't want to think about the slight pain and discomfort that was invading his body. Seto would never hurt intentionally hurt him and he had to understand. Seto took care of him, making sure the other had what he wanted - in the bedroom and outside.

As Seto was fully seated inside of Joey, he needed a moment. The moment to feel this nearly crushing body clinging around him so lovingly. The slick heat that was warming him from the groin, throughout his body. This was what Joey did to him. Joey could still his heart from just looking at him; it was feeling he wanted to keep forever. His lips buried into Joey's neck, trying not come right then and there. He breathed in the Joey's sweet, yet salty skin that was invigorating to his senses.

"Please move already Seto. Take me. "

Seto pressed a line a kisses up to Joey's ear, pulling the fleshy lobe between his teeth. "When could I ever deny you? I'd give you the world if I could."

Joey could feel the tears welling in his eyes, but he wasn't about to ruin this moment by wailing like a baby. He wrapped his legs around Seto's waist and pulled him in deeper. He felt Seto pull his hips back before he was sliding home once more. "You feel so good, Seto. Gods, I can't get enough of you."

Seto was slow and deliberate; he knew what he was going for. He wanted Joey to feel the best possible and it was a skill to it. Wind your little toy up and watch him take flight. In rhythm with his slow thrust, he grabbed his waist, his nails digging into his thighs, slamming hard, in punctuated thrusts. He growled into Joey's neck, biting and sucking leaving his mark. The little voices Joey was doing was urging his moving to go faster, which he resisted. He wanted to torture his lover and his rim near begging.

Joey thought he was going to going to pass out. The faint taste of alcohol between them, the sweat pouring from both their bodies, the aching between his legs with the need to come; Why didn't Seto just flip over and pound the shit out of him? Because this was Seto's way of making up. He wanted to see the need on Joey's face, the sweat beading on his forehead.

Seto reached down between them and grabbed Joey's length which was leaking with his arousal and begging to be touched. His hips moved faster inside of him, stroking Joey's cock in time with his thrusts.

Joey succumbed to that touch, his body shivering and trembling to Seto's hand and he released between the two of them with a loud cry. Seto came hard, filling Joey completely, his lover's name on his lips like a sweet prayer.

Joey was his as he was Joey's.

* * *

They made their way down the staircase and the classical, smoothing sound of "Moon River" began to play from the band. Joey figured he would make his way as fast as he could from the other when they had reached the bottom, but Seto had other plans. He grabbed Joey's hand before he could walk away. Joey looked back at him, his eyes staring at him confused. Hardly did they ever make the mistake of holding hands in public to keep up straight pretenses.

"Seto," Joey whispered. "What are you doing?"

Seto held tightly to his hand, pulling him out onto the floor and wrapping his hand around Joey's slender waist and pressed his front against him.

"Dance with me?"

The crowd began to part as Seto swayed the both of them into the middle.

Joey looked around nervously. "I thought-"

"That was before I realized how much I don't give a shit what people think. You are mine, and I want the world to know that I am yours."

Joey chuckled. "This is crazy."

"I know. And I learned from the best." Seto leaned in, his eyes closed as he pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Joey's head. "I'm so going to pay for this tomorrow morning at the office." He murmured against Joey's temple, smiling at the sound of the other's laughter.

No more hiding.

* * *

AN:

Short and fucking sweet! (In more ways than one ;) )

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
